Semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications are formed from semiconductor substrates within and upon which are formed semiconductor devices. Patterned conductor layers separated by dielectric layers are then formed over the semiconductor substrates to provide interconnect. Ubiquitous within the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications is the use of field effect transistor (FET) devices as switching devices within both logic semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications and memory semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications. The accelerated shrinking of FET dimensions poses particular challenges for doping processes used in transistor fabrication. Dopant ion implantation by ion beams has widely been used to locally modify the electrical properties of silicon. However, ion implantation by ion beams has its limitations for meeting specifications of advanced devices.